Seddie Shuffle
by BroadwayBabe4
Summary: I'm offical addicted to Seddie. Ah well, i might branch these out into actually stories. K to be safe


Disclaimer: I own iCarly NOT

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly NOT! Nor do I own any of these songs. Amazing right?**

This was for the Seddie Shuffle thing. I officially tag myself!

_**Hey There Delilah-Plain White Tee's**_

Hey there Sam,

What's it like in Seattle. I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty.

Corny I know, but it's so true. New York is so bright, but not as bright as your smile,

I swear it's true. A thousand miles seems pretty far but emails make this world so much smaller. I'd write a LETTER is I had no other way. I'll be home soon

Love,

Freddie

_**Mama, I'm a big girl now-Hairspray**_

"MOM" Freddie cried at his over protective mother

"NO NO NO Fredward I will NOT allow you to date" Freddie looked hopeless

"Please?"

"NO means NO now help me finish this puzzle" Freddie was fed up. His suppressed rage came bubbling out "STOP!" He cried

"Stop what dear? Are you ok?"

"No Stop telling me what to do."

"What are you talk-"

"Listen Mom I know that you want what's best but I'm a big kid now and I am going to date who I want to date." And he stormed out

"What did she say?" Sam asked him

"No." Freddie said Sam's face fell "Not that I listen." A smile crept on to Freddie's face as he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend.

_**Lip Gloss-lil mama**_

"Hey DORK!" Sam called across the room. 'Why is she so mean to me' I thought. She came over to me. What was that on her lips? Was it…no it couldn't be LIP GLOSS?! Sam didn't were make-up. It did make her look pretty. What am I thinking? It's Sam! So what if it makes her look nice…and pretty. It smelled like cherry but I could just be going mad. I am going mad it makes her lips look kissable…oh what am I thinking she HATES me err, I mean I hate her.

"FREDDIE AE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Uhhh…what?" She stomped down on my foot and stormed off. Carly came up to me

"What's with Sam?"

"I dunno"

'Hey, is she wearing lip gloss?"

'I didn't notice."

_**Why Can't I?-Liz Phair**_

"Hey Sam"

_hey Freddie_

"Don't talk to me dork"

"Well then fine! Hey Carly! Boy you look beautiful"

_well it's not me but if you really like her go for it!_

"She'll never love you!"

xxx

"That is so cool"

_I know_

"You want is else is?"

_you!_

"Not you." _Uggg! Why can't I talk right whenever I talk to you?_

_Take me or Leave me-RENT_

"Hey Sam" Freddie said waking her up

"Uggg what is it baby?"

"Sam, I need the rent."

"Freddie I don't have it can't I just give it to you next time"

"Sam that's what you said last time and the time before that!!"

"Well I still don't have anything; I thought that you would understand"

"Sam I can't keep on doing this…the reason we moved in together is because I couldn't pay the rent myself."

"I thought it was because you loved me?!" She cried

"Well it was-"

"Forget it Freddie" She grabbed a suitcase and started to through things in it.  
"wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm Leaving" She walked out the door "Guess I'm gone."

(So sad-)

_**You Ok Honey-RENT**_

It started out a normal day. I was heading home from the store, towards my apartment building. I had to buy groceries Since Carly was out of town and I had no other roommates. When I saw a boy getting mugged.

"HEY! HEY!" I called getting their attention

"Quick-scram" A raspy voice yelled. Then the two took off. I rushed over to see what had happened to the mugee. When I came to him a horrible feeling of fear ran through my body.

"Freddie" I breathed I knelt down and put his head in my lap " You okay honey?"

He coughed " I'm afraid so"

"The get any money?"

"Nope had none to get. Thanks."

"Hell it's Christmas eve! I'm Sam."

"Sam?" I rolled my eyes and helped him stand up.

"Let's get a band aid for your knee." And brought him up to the apartment

_**I' m Not Okay-My Chemical Romance**_

"I can't believe your dating him! Again!" I cried

Sam scoffed "He's fine. I love him. Why do you care?"

"Sam, he's dangerous!"

"He is not. God we've been through this!"

"What about the dirty looks!!"

"Those are-"

"Or those photographs!" Her face drained. I had hit nerve.

"Those were a-NONE OFF YOUR BUSSINESS!" She turned away but a saw her scared face

"Or how about when you broke your foot-"

"SHUT UP "She screamed tears streaming down her face "Freddie what the hell is wrong with you?" I grabbed her and looked into her eyes. I was crying too.

"I'm not okay. I'll never be okay if you keep dating Jonah ." I kissed her. She turned away

"I won't be okay if I break up with him" She said and ran out of my arms tears still falling from her face

"I still not okay." I called to her and left.


End file.
